criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Thanks For Your Hospitality
Thanks For Your Hospitality is the 27th case of St Ronde and the 27th case overall in criminal case. It takes place in the Merz Mountains district of St Ronde. It is the 5th case in the district Plot As Chief Richardson was discussing the previous case with the player and Delaney Chapman. Nicole Merz came by to inform then that a patient was found murdered. Chief Richardson was shocked and ordered that the player and Delaney go there at once. When they got there, they identified the victim as Representative Mike Merz. They then got the nurse on duty Kurokawa Muja on the suspect list. Kurokawa said that Mike was recovering from Cancer, and he was recovering well. And that he was fine when she left the hospital room 1 hour ago. Delaney suggested that they check the victim's house for some clues. There they added Tom Merz. To the suspect list. Tom said that Mike was the best of his brothers, and said that he'd miss Mike, but was nonetheless looking forward to the insurance money and funeral. They also added Leanne Merz to the suspect list. Leanne said that she hardly met Mike he was always so busy, so she didn't care too much for him. But, still felt bad for him as he was family. The team was then called to the Hospital again, this time the lobby because Kurokawa was arguing with an elderly woman about the Hospital health and safety regulations. Kurokawa then told the team to search around the lobby for any possible clues. The team then talked to Tom again for his threat to Mike. Tom said that Mike was obnoxious and was easily the worst out of his brothers. Mike boasted about being elected to office whist everyone else in the family were just peasants to him. Tom said it angered him, but he wouldn't kill over it. The team also spoke with Kurokawa again. Kurokawa admitted that she had been in a romantic relationship with Mike, but she broke it off when she discovered that Mike was a married man. She said she'd never date a man who's a cheat. The team also investigated the victim's office again. THhere they added the victim's mother, Carol Merz to the suspect list. Carol said that she'd never thoufht she'd outlive her youngest son. She also said that she needed some time alone to think upon this turn of events. The team also added Zoe Dawson to the suspect list. Zoe said that after Harvey Merz had taken her hostage, she devokped a disliking to any member of the Merz family. After all they surely interacted with Harvey on a day to day basis. Mike was just like Harvey in her opinon agressive, a Merz. So she distrusted him, but she didn't think that murder was a good solution for him. She believed that Mike was a criminal and should've been arrested. The team then heard arguing on the crime scene. And raced to the scene and saw Kurokawa arguing with Carol. The team quickly broke it up. And decided to investigate the lobby. THey went to talk to Leanne again. Leanne said that recently she wanted to bond with her family. So she decided to talk Mike, but Mike didn't care in fact he didn't just drive her away he stole all the money from her hiking buisness. Leanne was outraged and was glad Mike was dead. The team spoke to Zoe again regarding her message to Mike. Zoe admitted that imeadetely after the Harvey incident she hated all Merzs, but Eugene and Nicole convinced her that most members of the family are good people. But when she met Mike, the man did everything to convince her the family was all corrupt. And shewas believing him too at least until she remembered that the best artist in modern day and A member of the police department and Zoe realized Mike was trying to confuse her on purpose and hated him for that. Carol wastalked to again when the team found out she disowned the victim. Carol said that Mike's ego was growing too big for this world. Mike believed that he was so important, he compared himself with Jesus Christ. Carol was embarresd to have a son like that, so she disoenned him qnd cut him from her will. The team then arrested Tom Merz for the murder Upon admitting involvement, Tom said that Mike deserved to die. Tom said that he ran for office at the same age Mike did, and he was overlooked, nobody voted for him! Tom was fine with it as if the Merz family can't reach higher power than Deputy Mayor, that's fine with him, but then comes Mike as he is elected to the house. Tom Was enraged and thought that if he couldn't be in the house, Mike can't either. And decided to poison Mike with Cyanide. Judge Kane Cartwright was disgusted by this and sentanced Tom to life without parole. The chief wanted the team to be searching for clues on Harvey Merz's whereabouts and who The Dragon is. Franklin and the player checked the hospital lobby for clues of Harvey. They found a old faded booklet, upon restoring it they discovered that Harvey had been to the hospital once a week to bribe the nurses to do something very important for him. Needless to say, Kurokawa was questioned about this. She said that Harvey wanted them to neglect certain patients of their need for a few million dollars a week. It didn't seem unreasonabke. When asked what patients were being denied recources, she said the ones that are into politics. The team then arrested her. Meanwhile, Delaney and the player found out more about The Dragon at Mike's office. Appearently The Dragon and Mike were spliting money between each other. Upon further investigation, they realized that The Dragon was also conspiring with Harvey, and what's more they were interacting with Harvey since he was 10. MEaning the Dragon was at least 20 years older than Harvey. The chief was very pleased with these devolpments and sajd to keep an eye out for suspicious activity. Summary Victim: Mike Merz Weapon: Vial of Cyanide Killer: Tom Merz Suspects Kurokawa Muja The suspect knows medicine Tom Merz The suspect eats pineapples The suspect knows medicine The suspect takes painkillers Leanne Merz The suspect takes painkillers The suspect eats pineapples The suspect knows medicine Carol Merz The suspect eats pineapples The suspect takes painkillers The suspect knows medicine Zoe Dawson The suspect knows medicine The suspect takes painkillers The suspect eats pineapples Quasi-suspects Killer's profile The killer eats pineapples The killer knows medicine The killer takes painkillers The killer has B- blood type The killer is 6'2 Trivia Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in St Ronde